


Was your father a thief? (Because he stole the stars from the sky and put them into your eyes.)

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Scenting, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: Sometimes you just stay a night in and spend the night playing games and cuddling. Sicheng never thought he would become like this but he was okay as long as Yuta was there with him.





	Was your father a thief? (Because he stole the stars from the sky and put them into your eyes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I hope you had a wonderful week.   
> And I hope you enjoy the new part.

Sicheng had never suspected himself to be one of those alphas that were into staying at home all weekend with their mate and doing nothing but cuddling, playing games or watching movies but it was obvious that he thought wrong. Obvious, because right now he was playing card games with Yuta and it didn’t even bother him. He used to hate not going out on Saturday night but when Ten had called earlier and asked him if he would come he had declined without even giving it a second thought. Yuta had had a cold all week and the last thing he needed was to be dragged into a club by his boyfriend. Both Lucas and Taeyong had suggested to come over with their mates and hang out with them but he had declined. He didn’t want to stress his boyfriend out by bringing in Lucas who was loud and weird on a daily basis or Taeyong who would behave like an overly worried mother when he was not nagging Taeil. They were great friends but he really didn’t need that. Also, he might just want Yuta all to himself for tonight. 

Yuta still lived with Taeyong and Doyoung, while Sicheng was on his own in his apartment. However, he had already cleared out some space in his closet that slowly filled with some of Yutas clothing. He had bought a second toothbrush and other toiletries so Yuta could stay over comfortably. And he did. Which was why he was here right now. Yuta had come here sick, trying to escape the nagging of both Doyoung and Taeyong. And Sicheng had happily taken him in, taking care of him and letting him watch some movies on the couch while eating hot soup and sipping tea. 

“This is unfair!” The omega protested cutely after losing another round to him. “You’re cheating!” Sicheng chuckled before moving around the coffee table and trapping the other against the couch by placing his arms on both sides of him. 

“Are you calling me a cheater, little one?” He lowered his head until his nose was brushing against Yutas. A smug grin spreading on his face when the other gulped and blushed. 

“You’re too close.” Yuta mumbled. “I can’t concentrate.” Sicheng grinned before pressing his lips onto Yutas. Immediately the youngers hands came up to his hair. Sicheng groaned lowly. He loved it when Yuta brushed through his hair or tugged at it gently whenever they were kissing. Even if he messed it up sometimes, he didn’t care. He did the same with Yutas hair if he was being honest.   
“Maybe I like that.” He grinned. He did. It pushed his ego a bit seeing that he could affect Yuta like this. “So, am I still a cheater, baby?” He noticed how Yutas eyes wandered   
around, trying to avoid looking at his face. Cute. 

“Right now? Yes.” Yuta nodded strongly. “Using my flaws against me.” He laughed before giving the omega some space by leaning back a little. 

“I’m your flaw?” He gave his boyfriend a smug expression. He had loved hearing Yuta say that. 

“I’m totally whipped for you, that’s my flaw.” Sicheng leaned in again to peck the tip of Yutas nose. If Yuta said about himself that he was whipped for Sicheng then how would he describe Sicheng’s state of mind when it came to the omega. 

“Isn’t that very similar, little literature student?” He felt the urge to tickle Yuta a bit and so he pocked the omegas sides gently. Yuta threw his head back laughing loudly. That cute loud laugh that Sicheng liked a lot more than when Yuta giggled because he meant he was actually enjoying himself. And he loved him being happy. 

“What game do you want to play next?” He let go of his boyfriend after a few minutes of tickling (and Yuta attempting to fight back without much success) and leaned back again, still caging Yuta against the couch though. 

“What games are you bad at?” For that one Sicheng tackled the smaller and tickled him once more. 

 

“You are going to lose.” One and a half hours later, they were having a staring contest on the couch. Yuta had been doing his best when it came to pulling silly faces to get the alpha to laugh and look away in the process but Sicheng didn’t give up that easily. 

“You sure, baby?” He leaned a little closer. “Because I don’t think so.” Not when he knew how he could easily get Yuta to be all flustered and shy.   
It really worked. Just leaning closer towards Yuta made the omegas cheeks flush and without even realizing his eyes cast downwards. Sicheng smiled gently before grabbing Yutas chin carefully and lifting it up so he could look Yuta into the eyes. 

“You lost.” The alpha whispered against Yutas lips before leaning in and kissing him. Again, the younger went pliant under his touch immediately. His arms wrapped around Sicheng shoulders and his body moulded against the alphas. Sicheng groaned lowly and wrapped Yuta up in his arms, pulling him tightly against himself. His tongue pushed forwards, against Yutas soft lips. The omegas lips opened up like a blossom beneath his lips giving him the possibility to gently 

“This is unfair.” Yuta whined once the alpha gave him a bit of space to catch his breath again. “Why are you so controlled?” Oh, pure little innocent Yuta. Sicheng was incredibly glad about the pillow that had somehow managed to be caught up in between their crotches during their little make out session. Otherwise Yuta would know that he was extremely affected by the other. However, he had made a promise to himself to wait with this kind of stuff. 

“Yuta.” He pecked the omegas face multiple times on different spots. “Trust me, I am affected by you.” It was impossibly not to do so. Yuta was beautiful and sexy without even knowing it. Partly because of his self-consciousness. He also was, from what he Sicheng had seen and heard of him so far, quite innocent. Not in he never slept with anyone before but as far as the alpha knew it had only been one time with a former boyfriend back in Osaka after they graduated from school. And said friend had been a beta. So, he considered it okay to call Yuta innocent. 

“Do you have a boner?” 

“What would you think if I said yes?” He didn’t think the response would be extremly bad. A sexual drive was quite normal not matter the secondary gender. As long as you didn’t pressure someone into going along or forced them into something or anything the other party wasn’t comfortable with it was normal, right? And he wouldn’t do something like that to Yuta. Also, he wouldn't cheat on him because he loved Yuta. And was okay with waiting. He didn't feel an urge to do anything like that right now and he had the feeling Yuta wasn't ready yet. 

“Can we wait with that?” Immediately he pulled Yuta into a hug, making sure that the pillow was still covering his crotch to not put Yuta into a more uncomfortable position. 

“As long as you want.” He pressed a soft kiss onto the top of Yuta’s head. 

“I kind of want to wait till mating.” This made his heart beat a little faster. The topic of mating was a special one and talking to Yuta about it meant a lot to the alpha. They hadn’t done so before and therefore his intentions of one day mating Yuta were unknown to his boyfriend. 

“I’m more than okay with that.” He smiled and Yuta snuggled into him a little more. His nose pressed against the omegas scent gland, gently scenting him for the first time. This already held a special meaning. It was a huge step in the process of courting. Having Yuta carry his scent also marked him as his in a way. And Yuta being okay with it and letting him continue made him incredibly joyful. It was intimate and soft and he loved this moment dearly. 

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a little longer after he had finished. Just enjoying the others presence. Yuta had started to doodle little patterns onto the alphas back with his fingers. It was incredibly relaxing. 

“Don’t you need to take care of your problem?” Yuta suddenly asked into the silence. Way to kill the moment. 

“Nah…” Sicheng mumbled. “That will go away.” Also, he didn’t want to leave Yuta to go to the bathroom and jack off. It was already weird, that wouldn’t help their situation at all. And he really hoped the problem would resolve by itself. 

“But no making out for a while.” After that comment Yuta started giggling hard enough to almost fall of the couch. Thankfully, Sicheng caught him right on time. 

 

Two hours later, they were busy stargazing. Sicheng had lifted his boyfriend onto the windowsill and hugged him from the side while standing next to him. Both of them were staring up to the sky through the window. They had made sure to turn off every single light in the room to heighten their chances of actually seeing some stars since the city lights made it hard to see them. And it kind of worked. Even though Sicheng was sure that a lot of them were just planes. But the city at night was pretty too. 

“You cold?” He had offered Yuta something warmer earlier. He didn’t want his boyfriend to be cold and get a stuffy nose again. The slightly nasal voice had been cute and he liked taking care of Yuta and all but he preferred a healthy Yuta. 

“I’m okay.” Yuta pecked the alphas jaw bone. “You’re warm.” Cute. Sicheng thought and chuckled to himself. Yuta was cute. And beautiful. Gorgeous. 

“Yuta?” The omega raised his head to look at him, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. “Was your father a thief?” 

“Don’t you dare finishing that and ruining the mood!” 

“Because he stole the stars from the sky and put them into your eyes.” 

“I hate you.” 

“You love me.” 

“Sometimes I wonder why.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.   
> Thank you to everyone who read and a big thank you to all the people who leave kudos and comments.   
> Have a wonderful week.


End file.
